Prince Derek/Gallery
Images of Prince Derek from Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. Dolls MTJ8891lg.jpg|Derek as a doll 5FDE1EA6-33D4-4B7A-AD4C-05F8233384CA.jpeg C2A13C73-6009-48CE-9692-33FDB584CE98.jpeg DAAB86CE-FEBB-4FA5-9815-180D0C940422.jpeg AA14E438-D36F-4707-ABEC-D65A46B0DAEE.jpeg Official Stills Barbie_in_The_12_Dancing_Princesses_Official_Stills_2.jpg Barbie_in_The_12_Dancing_Princesses_Official_Stills_4.jpg Wedding-still-barbie-in-the-12-dancing-princesses-31370284-500-375.jpg 3a9f71cc2d8441ae2eb749e7c0a31855.jpg Screenshots barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-635.jpg|Derek's first appearance barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-642.jpg|Derek talks with the triplets barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-653.jpg|Derek gives Lacey the key barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-670.jpg|The slippers made by Derek barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-692.jpg|Derek gives the princesses their shoes barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-701.jpg|Derek and Felix barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-721.jpg|"He burnt the midnight lamp for you" barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-726.jpg|"He's just a bird" barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-750.jpg|Derek hands Genevieve her shoes barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-783.jpg|Derek fixes Hadley and Isla's shoes barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-798.jpg|"You blew your chance Romeo" barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-803.jpg|"She's a Princess" barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-812.jpg|Derek adores Princess Genevieve barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-846.jpg|Genevieve insists Derek to play the flute barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-853.jpg|The triplets insist Derek too barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-912.jpg|Derek plays the flute barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-959.jpg|The princesses dance as Derek plays the flute barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4641.jpg|Derek asks the guard where the princesses are barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4659.jpg|Derek arrives at Queen Isabella's pavillion barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4685.jpg|Derek asks Ashlyn and Courtney about their previous shoes barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4693.jpg|Genevieve informs Derek that they had been out dancing barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4751.jpg|Derek watches Genevieve dance barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4755.jpg|Ashlyn gives Derek her shoes barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4777.jpg|"Is that gold dust" barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4794.jpg|Genevieve asks Derek a favour barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4811.jpg|Genevieve informs Derek about Rowena barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4821.jpg|"I'm afraid I don't know him" barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4862.jpg|Derek frees Felix barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4873.jpg|Derek apologizes barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4883.jpg|Derek leaves barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5490.jpg|Derek finds Mr Fabian barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5534.jpg|Derek follows him barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5579.jpg|Derek stops Mr. Fabian barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5614.jpg|Derek confronts Mr Fabian barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5626.jpg|Derek watches Felix talk barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5643.jpg|"That's not true!" barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5701.jpg|Derek asks Mr. Fabian what he sold to the Duchess barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5721.jpg|The goblet belongs to Queen Isabella barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5772.jpg|"What's wrong Felix? Nothing to say?" barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5809.jpg|Derek decides to go back to the palace barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6627.jpg|Derek reaches barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6714.jpg|Derek wishes to meet Princess Genevieve barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6726.jpg|Derek is surprised to know that the princesses are missing barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6775.jpg|Derek is determined to find the princesses barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6788.jpg|Derek climbs in barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6818.jpg|Derek sneaks in the princesses' bedroom barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6840.jpg|Derek investigates barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6849.jpg|Derek finds his shoe polish barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6878.jpg|He finds traces of his shoe polish over specific areas barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6881.jpg|Derek remembers Genevieve's dance barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6895.jpg|Derek steps on Ashlyn's stone barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6905.jpg|Derek steps on Blair's stone barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6917.jpg|Derek continues dancing on the stones barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7235.jpg|Derek meets Princess Genevieve in the magical world barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7253.jpg|Derek hands Genevieve the goblet barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7280.jpg|Derek watches as Genevieve checks the goblet barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7362.jpg|Genevieve and Derek as seen from the telescope barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7393.jpg|The princesses discuss 05FF5180-7C7D-443D-AE02-94D31E9F3E95.jpeg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7404.jpg|Derek listens to the discussion barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7474.jpg|Derek and Genevieve are shocked to see the boat disappear barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7752.jpg|The stones are not lighting when Genevieve dances barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7763.jpg|Derek tries dancing on the stones barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7785.jpg|Derek thinks as the stones don't work barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7794.jpg|Derek and Genevieve step together on the stone barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7795.jpg|The stone lights up barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7835.jpg|Derek is pleased barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7850.jpg|"May I have this dance?" barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7876.jpg|Derek and Genevieve dance together barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7883.jpg|Derek is happy to dance with Genevieve barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7895.jpg|Derek and Genevieve dance together barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7915.jpg|Derek and Genevieve continue dancing barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7922.jpg|Genevieve and Derek step on Kathleen's stone barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7935.jpg|The princesses and Derek seen from above barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7944.jpg|Derek and Genevieve dancing barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7965.jpg|Derek and Genevieve dance on air barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8020.jpg|Derek and Genevieve dance higher barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8051.jpg|All the princesses dance on air barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8124.jpg|The magical gateway opens in Queen Isabella's pavilion barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8173.jpg|Derek and Genevieve are surprised to find that Rowena is queen barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8200.jpg|Derek and Genevieve overhear the guards barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8238.jpg|Derek reacts to Felix's talks barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8375.jpg|The princesses have a plan barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8382.jpg|Genevieve, Derek, Ashlyn, Fallon and Courtney run barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8413.jpg|Derek holds the door for the princsses barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8491.jpg|Derek signatures Courtney to be ready barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8496.jpg|Derek trips Desmund barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8516.jpg|The princesses and Derek discuss barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8624.jpg|Derek and Genevieve in King Randolph's quarters barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8707.jpg|Derek fights the armour barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8778.jpg|Derek looks at Genevieve barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8795.jpg|Derek helps Genevieve barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8811.jpg|Derek fights with the armor barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8828.jpg|Derek defeats the armour barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8950.jpg|Derek and Genevieve rush to the king barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8980.jpg|Lacey offers to help the king barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9207.jpg|Derek awaits Princess Genevieve barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9276.jpg|Derek looks at Genevieve barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9283.jpg|Derek looks as Genevieve walks down the aisle barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9300.jpg|Derek and Genevieve take the wedding vows barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9303.jpg|Prince Derek and Princess Genevieve dance together barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9317.jpg|The wedding dance barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9326.jpg|Prince Derek and Princess Genevieve continue dancing barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9351.jpg|Derek is happy barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9398.jpg|Derek and Genevieve do the wedding dance barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9412.jpg|The closing shot Book illustration 4C25EE8A-64EC-48E3-B7BB-83560386D7E1.jpeg DA3A321F-4EFA-483E-B57A-0DA56ED309A9.jpeg C8AA1F83-C8FD-42C5-AD7E-C6257F3918F8.jpeg Category:Galleries Category:Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Gallery Category:Prince Galleries Category:Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses